goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Azura tells Mumax992 the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member
Azura tells Mumax992 the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member is a GoAnimate video by MumaX992 and it was written by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 21st 2018 Cast *MumaX992-Wiseguy *MumaX992's dad-Dallas *MumaX992's mom-Amy *Azura-Princess *Eric Gavin-Himself *Hitler McCall-French fry *Stephanie Gavin-Kendra *Diesel Gavin-Diesel *Tiyana Gavin-Kate *Lucy McCall-Susan *George McCall-Simon *Kimberly McCall-Herself Transcript * (At the MumaXverse) * MumaX992: Great, my life is ruined, my GoAnimate career is on the line, and I can't changed them yet so now I have to all over again. Now The Metal Punks is dead thanks to Luna. * (bell door rangs) * MumaX992's Dad: Oh hi Azura, can I help you today. * Azura: Can I see Mumax992 please, I want him to tell him the truth about Luna Minami becoming the UTTP member after she lying to me. * MumaX992: OK, I'll be right back! MumaX992, Azura is here to see you. * MumaX992: Coming Dad. * (at the living room) * MumaX992: Azura!!! * Azura: MumaX992, look, I can explain everything for what we had for so far. * MumaX992: Alright, I'm listening. But, it's this your fault for doing this. * Azura: No, it wasn't my fault, it's understood that believe that Luna Minami was lying to me and rest of the people because she is now a UTTP member, just because she vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages. And even worst, your pages have been making her own versions of everyone else's pages without you. Also she was harassing, trolling and bullied Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and treating them very terribly and shamefully like garbage. I'm sorry MumaX992, your pages have been taking, there is nothing we can do until further notice. * MumaX992: WHAT!!! NO!!! (Kidaroo's voice) NO (x40). MY GOANIMATE PAGES, IT'S RUINED, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LUNA CHANGES MY PAGES. NO (x30). * Azura: Mumax992, please calm down, it's not your fault, let someone to fix it up or a new hero can do the thing! * Mumax992: THEN WHAT, DOES MY VIDEO PAGES NEED TO CHANGE IT BACK OR TO START ALL OVER AGAIN. * Azura: MumaX992, I know you having a hard time, Let Sarah West or JessicaFin23 will do her own choice. Now breath, breath. * (MumaX992 breaths 5 times) * Azura: One more time!! * (mickey breaths again) * Azura: Better. * mickey.mcguinness.7: Better. * MumaX992's Mom: Poor Mickey, what are we going to to now?! * Azura: I don't know yet!!! * Eric Gavin: MumaX992, what's going on! Oh, Hi Azura, what are you doing here in Mickey's house, my friends where from outside. * Azura: Oh, Hello The Gavin and McCall family, what are you doing here? * Diesel Gavin: We were just outside for MumaX992's family to invited us here. How we can help you this time? * Azura: Well, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it! * Tiyana Gavin: OK, we are listening! * Azura: You will not believe this but Luna Minami became a UTTP member along with the Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs! * Eric Gavin: WHAT?!!!!! OH!!!!! (X100) LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!! I HOPE SARAH WEST WILL MAKE LOTS OF GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN AND MAKE SOPHIE THE OTTER STRONGER!!!!! * Hitler McCall: AND SO AS THE GOOD USERS, THANKS FOR TELLING US!!!!! * Mumax992: Me two, I want some revenge in the future no matter what. * Azura: I know, but also Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will Permanently cut all ties to Luna Minami and her children. * Diesel Gavin: I'll have a look at my laptop. * (Diesel Gavin is gasps) * Diesel Gavin: Oh my god, Azura your right, Luna did vandalizing all of the pages to become famous for various reason about being affected. Wait a minute. * MumaX992's Dad: What is it? * Diesel Gavin: I knew it, Luna has edited The Save-Ums, The Flowerpuffs and her favorite characters on MumaX992's pages that which is unnecessary, and because of that, Luna has edited Evil Stephanie Gets grounded series for no reason. I thought Kosta Karatzovalis written the script for him ages ago all because of Luna. * Tiyana Gavin: Azura we are so sorry that we got brainwashed our lives. * Azura: I know, I'm sorry for screwing it up. * Stephanie Gavin: What's going on. * Tiyana Gavin: Stephanie, do you what to mention when Luna Minami brainwashed you. * Stephanie Gavin: What are you talking about? * Diesel Gavin: Luna has vandalism pages like Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages. We thought you are a good girl but your Evil clone doesn't belong here. But I'm afraid that we might have to get rid of your Evil Clone go and gets sent back to the Azuraverse, so your grounded series will be restored. * Stephanie Gavin: Oh my god. Azura, I am sorry, I might the merger with every entire universes was going to happen. * Lucy McCall: Me two. * Azura: Unfortunately, It's been ruled out now. * George McCall: What about Lucy gets grounded series. * Azura: And that too. * Kimberley McCall: Don't worry, our heroes will investigate on what exactly what's going on. * Azura: Fair enough! * MumaX992: It's time to pay the ultimate price against Luna. * (The End) Category:Azura's adventures Category:2018 videos Category:Mumax992's videos